


Trio

by yeaka



Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Alycia’s currently left out.
Relationships: Liam Cole/Alycia Vrettou, Liam Cole/Alycia Vrettou/Jillian Hayes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Salvation or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Liam’s got a nice back.

Maybe it’s just average. It probably is. She knows she’s biased, which is saying something—Alycia used to think she saw the world through a purely objective lens: that everything she knew was simply _the truth_. Now that she’s facing the end of the world and losing what little hope is left of saving it, she knows she’s an emotional wreck. She was wrong about Darius. Maybe wrong about RE/SYST. Probably wrong about whether or not Liam’s actually hot. Maybe it’s just that they’ve been locked up together forever and he’s the first man that’s both on her mental level and not just in it for her body. Maybe she’s really attracted to his brain. Or his good intentions. His annoying, naïve, unwavering _hope_. She actually feels _safe_ lying in bed with him, and Alycia doesn’t feel safe enough to let her guard down around a whole lot of people. 

She shouldn’t with Liam either. It’s not like he’s _hers_. Sometimes they pretend. They’re probably going to die soon, after all. Everyone they know and love will die. But he still thinks about Jillian all the time. She can see it in his eyes. In a weird, twisted way, a part of her is happy for him. Maybe it’s her subconsciously trying to keep herself alone, because she’s too used to misery. 

She shuffles a little closer. At least he’s warm. And he’s not a blanket hog. He doesn’t snore. She risks draping her arm over his side, playing the big spoon. Neither of them is above cuddling, not now, so close to the end. 

He shifts in her arms, and his hand lands over hers. So he’s not sleeping after all. She miscalculated that. She’s been miscalculating all sorts of things lately. His thumb softly traces the back of her knuckles. She doesn’t blame him for not being able to sleep. 

Because she can never just let herself be happy, Alycia mumbles through the darkness, “You’re going to leave me as soon as Jillian’s back, aren’t you.” It’s not even really a question.

He counters, obviously sleep addled but still awake enough for nihilism, “What’s it matter now? We’re gonna die.” He leaves off: _apart_. She hears it anyway.

She snorts, even though it’s not funny.

Liam’s hand withdraws. Alycia doesn’t have time to be sad about it, because then he’s rolling over, turning to face her, scooting back when his knee hits her thigh. It’s dark in the room they’ve taken to sharing, but they haven’t drawn the curtains completely, and there’s enough starlight through the wide windows to see the sheen to his eyes. He murmurs, “’M sorry. I don’t want to choose.”

“What?” Alycia dryly retorts. “You just want a threeway?”

Liam tilts his head against the pillow, eyes flickering aside. She can see the wheels turning his brain, as though they were at a dead stop, because he never even thought of that before. He admits, “Actually... that’d be pretty awesome.”

“...Seriously?”

“Yeah. Are you kidding? You’re great, Alycia. You’re smart, you’re hot, you get my humour... we work great together... I _do_ care about you. I just... can’t give up Jillian.”

She knows, but for whatever reason, it doesn’t sting as much as usual. She says nothing and lets him add, “But you’d probably always feel left out, so...”

She surprises herself by admitting aloud, “No. I could be into that.”

“Really?”

“I’m all for non-traditional relationships.” She even prefers the idea of open relationships, but she knows that in practice, she has too many trust issues. At least for the moment. Maybe Liam’s slowly breaking her out of that. 

Maybe she sort of likes Jillian too. Not like _that_ yet; she doesn’t know Jillian well enough. But she does know Jillian’s pretty and sweet and not easy to hate, even in a haze of jealousy. Liam looks flabbergasted. It almost makes Alycia laugh. Sometimes he’s such a genius, and other times, he’s like a naïve virgin fresh off the farm. She can’t believe he’s never thought of a threesome before. 

He presses, “ _Really?_ ”

“Yeah. Would _you_ be okay with that?”

“I mean, if Jillian was...”

Of course. All three parties would have to agree. And they don’t have Jillian around to ask. Alycia can feel Liam’s eyes boring wistfully into her. She rolls onto her back.

She stares up at the ceiling and holds sleep at bay, instead focusing on a new solution: how to get Jillian back and then seduce her.


End file.
